


Then Don't Go

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/66843374967/submitted-by-queenof-the-hell , wherein Dean Finds You Crying In The Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Don't Go

“Fuck it!”

                It was such an unexpected outburst that for a minute, Dean, Sam and Kevin merely looked at each other. All they could hear were the grumbles and the swears, until they were abruptly cut off by the slamming of the bunker door.

“What the hell was that?” Sam asked, peering over at his brother as Kevin turned back to face the book splayed out in front of him.

“I _think_ …she’s angry.” Both Winchesters looked at Kevin with a look of _I am done_ before Dean pushed his chair back, and sighed.

“I’ll go find her. You two keep reading.”               

                With that, Dean headed towards the door that had been slammed just a minute before, shuffling out into the sunlight and looking around. He couldn’t see her anywhere, but considering she was on foot, and he hadn’t heard Baby roar to life, she still had to be…

                Furrowing his brow, Dean slipped back inside, and headed towards the garage. He had been so excited to find out the bunker had a garage, a place to put Baby to keep her safe from the elements. Sam, Kevin, and Natalie had snickered about it, but Kevin was the only one not to openly tease him for his excitement. Not that he was really surprised about the other two – Sam was his brother, after all, and Natalie…well…Natalie was a firecracker when she wanted to be, the only person who was wholly willing to follow them into every single hunt _by choice_ , unlike the brothers, unlike Kevin. She found it fascinating, and exciting, and except for the fact that she wasn’t a hacker like their redheaded livewire, she loved it as much as Charlie.

                Closing the door to the garage as quietly behind him as he could, Dean looked around, spotting Baby down the aisle, parked near Dorothy’s motorcycle. He could barely make it out, but he was certain it was Natalie he saw, hunched over inside the car. Sighing, he traipsed across the garage floor, and leaned down, frowning at the sight of her head against the steering wheel, hands gripping on either side of her head, shoulders shaking as she…cried?

“Nat?” Her body jerked, and then again as her elbow hit the horn, echoing the cry throughout the garage.

“Don’t do that!” she exclaimed, grinding her hands over her face in a vain attempt to hide that she’d cried. Sighing, Dean pulled open the passenger door, sliding in beside her and shutting the door behind him.

“Nat?” His voice was soft, concerned, and she shook her head, frowning.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re slumped over, crying, in my car. What’s going on?”

                Neither of them spoke, but he didn’t back down as they stared at each other. Natalie’s eyes, red-rimmed and bloodshot, darted back and forth between Dean’s eyes, before she finally swallowed hard, and thumped back against the seat, covering her eyes with her hands.

“You’ve been telling me…for years…to get out while I can. I’m not known as a Hunter. I’m not a wanted girl. In ways, I’m still safe, I should get out, go to college, do…something…with my life.”

“I still _completely_ think you sh-“

“I can’t.”

“…Can’t?”

“I tried. I’ve spent…the last…six months, applying to schools, even community colleges…and looking for jobs. Real jobs.”

                Even though he was sure he knew the answer, he still took a breath, and cocked his head.

“…and?”

“No school will take me. Some of them are because my grades weren’t good enough, but the others…I just…they won’t take me, they don’t want me. So I tried to find a job. No one wants to hire someone who can’t even get into school,” Natalie grumbled, sniffling.

“Nat…”

“And then…and then I tried to call home, you know? Because I had an understanding with my folks, that they wouldn’t come looking for me, or send anyone to look for me, so long as I dropped a letter in the mail, or a message on their machine, every, what, two, three months? I called them today, to see if they could help, because Dad is partner at a firm there, and Mom works at the college out there.”

“Well, yeah, that would be good if they could help.” He was trying to be supportive, to not jump to the conclusion he knew was coming.

“If. But they don’t want to help me. I’m a flake, and I’m not devoted enough to follow through with a real job, or school. Apparently, following you guys to help you save the world isn’t devotion, it’s running away from my responsibilities…And wanting to go back, because it’s what you think I should do, and you’re probably right, I probably should, isn’t me growing up, it’s me realizing I can’t take care of myself and I need mommy and daddy, and mommy and daddy can’t help me forever…” The longer she spoke, the faster she spoke, the more the tears welled up in her eyes until Dean hooked an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her head against his shoulder.

Yes, he thought she should go back to school, get a secure job, have a real life out there where she could be happy, and safe, and slip into a life where none of this stuff existed, or mattered, but she’d still be able to defend herself. But not at the cost of Natalie’s happiness. If she was happier being in the bunker, with him, with Sam, with Kevin, with a captive King of Hell, then she was welcome to stay.

“Then don’t go, Nat…” he said softly. “Don’t listen to them, and don’t even worry about school, or a real job, or anything else. You stay here, with us…you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. And if you need to get away? Let us know, take a vehicle, and go…because you are always welcome back.” Running her hand down her face, Natalie shifted, and looked up at the hunter.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything. …you gonna be alright?”

“…I don’t know.” Giving her a squeeze, he let her head rest on his shoulder against, and rested his chin atop her head.

“Then right now, we’ll just sit here…and if you want to talk, you talk. If you want to cry, you cry. If you want to g-“

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“Just be quiet and hold me,” she said, softly and playfully. Chuckling, he nodded, and kissed the top of her head.

“You owe me a beer for this.”

“I’ll bake you a pie if you just sit here with me for a little while.”

“Done.” She chuckled, and nestled her head against his shoulder, smiling at the comfort his embrace was bringing her.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._


End file.
